


Paragraph dividers

by Filthycasual, owlettica



Category: Testing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthycasual/pseuds/Filthycasual, https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlettica/pseuds/owlettica
Summary: Paragraph dividers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Have you considered adding text before and after? I mean possibly writing enough text on either side (before and after) just to see how it looks. Woah! I just looked at it and it looks pretty good. Tell you what. I’m still good with even this size/girth. _*stifles a giggle*_ However, if you wanna adjust it down to to something smaller, knock yourself out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually try and work on something myself ‘cause I just LOVE the look of this. :3

this is a test divider . May have to go smaller and thinnerHave you considered adding text before and after? I mean possibly writing enough text on either side (before and after) just to see how it looks. Woah! I just looked at it and it looks pretty good. Tell you what. I’m still good with even this size/girth. _*stifles a giggle*_ However, if you wanna adjust it down to to something smaller, knock yourself out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually try and work on something myself ‘cause I just LOVE the look of this. :3

this is a test divider . May have to go smaller and thinnerHave you considered adding text before and after? I mean possibly writing enough text on either side (before and after) just to see how it looks. Woah! I just looked at it and it looks pretty good. Tell you what. I’m still good with even this size/girth. _*stifles a giggle*_ However, if you wanna adjust it down to to something smaller, knock yourself out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually try and work on something myself ‘cause I just LOVE the look of this. :3

this is a test divider . May have to go smaller and thinnerHave you considered adding text before and after? I mean possibly writing enough text on either side (before and after) just to see how it looks. Woah! I just looked at it and it looks pretty good. Tell you what. I’m still good with even this size/girth. _*stifles a giggle*_ However, if you wanna adjust it down to to something smaller, knock yourself out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually try and work on something myself ‘cause I just LOVE the look of this. :3

this is a test divider . May have to go smaller and thinnerHave you considered adding text before and after? I mean possibly writing enough text on either side (before and after) just to see how it looks. Woah! I just looked at it and it looks pretty good. Tell you what. I’m still good with even this size/girth. _*stifles a giggle*_ However, if you wanna adjust it down to to something smaller, knock yourself out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually try and work on something myself ‘cause I just LOVE the look of this. :3

  
this is a test divider . May have to go smaller and thinnerHave you considered adding text before and after? I mean possibly writing enough text on either side (before and after) just to see how it looks. Woah! I just looked at it and it looks pretty good. Tell you what. I’m still good with even this size/girth. _*stifles a giggle*_ However, if you wanna adjust it down to to something smaller, knock yourself out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually try and work on something myself ‘cause I just LOVE the look of this. :3

this is a test divider . May have to go smaller and thinnerHave you considered adding text before and after? I mean possibly writing enough text on either side (before and after) just to see how it looks. Woah! I just looked at it and it looks pretty good. Tell you what. I’m still good with even this size/girth. _*stifles a giggle*_ However, if you wanna adjust it down to to something smaller, knock yourself out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually try and work on something myself ‘cause I just LOVE the look of this. :3

this is a test divider . May have to go smaller and thinnerHave you considered adding text before and after? I mean possibly writing enough text on either side (before and after) just to see how it looks. Woah! I just looked at it and it looks pretty good. Tell you what. I’m still good with even this size/girth. _*stifles a giggle*_ However, if you wanna adjust it down to to something smaller, knock yourself out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually try and work on something myself ‘cause I just LOVE the look of this. :3

this is a test divider . May have to go smaller and thinnerHave you considered adding text before and after? I mean possibly writing enough text on either side (before and after) just to see how it looks. Woah! I just looked at it and it looks pretty good. Tell you what. I’m still good with even this size/girth. _*stifles a giggle*_ However, if you wanna adjust it down to to something smaller, knock yourself out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually try and work on something myself ‘cause I just LOVE the look of this. :3

this is a test divider . May have to go smaller and thinnerHave you considered adding text before and after? I mean possibly writing enough text on either side (before and after) just to see how it looks. Woah! I just looked at it and it looks pretty good. Tell you what. I’m still good with even this size/girth. _*stifles a giggle*_ However, if you wanna adjust it down to to something smaller, knock yourself out. Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually try and work on something myself ‘cause I just LOVE the look of this. :3


	2. Image hosting Test chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Jess I made this chapter to test image host sites. This image is from my Google photos


	3. Second Image Hosting Site Test - Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tryin’ to see if Discord image hosting works. Posted image 01/11/2020.


End file.
